On se retrouveara
by Fanademanga
Summary: Song Fic sur une musique du même nom. Sasuke à LA révélation de sa vie alors qu'il est au seuil de la mort.


**Sonf Fic :On se retrouvera**

- 'lut, moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa ou Baka pour les intimes.

En ce moment même, je suis en facheuse posture. Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois mais ... il se pourrait que ce soit belle et bien la dernière. Faut dire que je me suis pas attaqué à Rondoudou mais au puissant (sans vouloir me vanter) Madara. Résultat je suis en piteux état : adieu la gueule d'amour qui fait craquer la gente féminine et bonjour la bouille de Franc Einstein.

J'ai mal partout, même aux orteilles que je n'arrivent plus à bouger d'ailleurs. Alala, je baigne dans mon propre sang et ça a le don de me faire rire, mais quel baka je fais ! Je délire com-plè-te-ment. C'est sans nul doute dû au fait que je suis étendu, pratiquement nu (bah oui, je me préoccupe pas beaucoup de mes habits pendant les combats) sur le sol frais et boueux d'une caverne. Je ne suis pas médecin mais, à mon humble avis, mon squelette est un puzzle. Qui veut jouer ? Bordel, c'est douloureux, pas mes membres mais mon coeur. Kami-sama, pourquoi ça fait si mal ?! Il paraît que lorsqu'on est au seuil de la mort, on voit défiler sa vie ...

Naruto ... pardonne-moi

Si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi

Chaque jour, je me remémore amèrement notre lutte à mort dans la vallée de la fin. Je crois que ce jour-là ... je t'ai battu haut la main en stupidité.

_" Promets moi, si tu me survis, d'être plus fort que jamais"_

J'affirmais fermement vouloir rompre les liens qui nous unissaient l'un à l'autre, mais au fond de moi, c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Ces liens étaient beaucoup trop forts et précieux. Toi, tu l'avait comprit depuis longtemps, c'est pour cela que tu refusais de m'affronter.

Naruto ... Pardonne-moi

Des larmes ruisselaient le long de tes joues rougies par la souffrance. Ce qui me rassurait, me rendait heureux. Elles représentaient la preuve incontestable que les sentiments que je te portais étaient réciproques.

_" Je serais toujours dans ta vie, près de toi. Je te promets."_

Aujourd'hui, les temps ont bien changés.

_" Et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur"_

Nous avons évolués chacun de notre côté durant 3 interminables années. 3 années, j'ignore si tu t'en ai rendu compte mais nous ne sommes restés ensemble qu'un an et demi.

_" De ne pas en faire un Drame"_

Je t'ai fais tant de mal et pourtant tu n'as jamais cesser de me chercher, de me protéger.

Naruto ... pardonne-moi

Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas été là, et je me retrouve au bord du précipice, perdant peu à peu l'équilibre. Je sais pertinemment que ... bientôt, je glisserais dans ce profond gouffre qu'est la mort. Eh oui lucidité ne rime pas avec optimisme ^^'.Cependant, je n'ai pas peur, l'impassibilté légendaire des Uchiwa, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Naruto ... prend exemple sur moi pour une fois ^^

_" De ne pas en avoir peur"_

__________________________________

_"Pense à moi"_

Au fond, je serais heureux que tu m'oublie vite, dobe. Je ne mérite pas ton affection.

Tu sais, pendant notre combat, entre deux coups de poings ... tu m'a dis que ... tu me considérais comme ton frère. J'ai ressentis une décharge en moi, mon coeur s'est brusquement réchauffé. C'était pas désagréable. Mais bref ..., tu as su trouver les mots justes, comme d'habitude. Notre relation ne se résumait pas qu'à de l'amitié ... c'était bien plus ... tu étais mon frère de coeur.

_" Comme je t'aime"_

Toute ma vie, j'ai été hanté par mon passé, par le génocide de mon clan. La haine et la vengance ont bercées mon enfance, c'étaient mes seules raisons de vivre. Aveuglé par elle, je me suis enfoncé dans les profondeurs des ténèbres jusqu'à y perdre mon humanité.

Mais toi, tu as réussi à briser la carapace que je m'étais forgé au fil du temps. Tu m'as fais connaître le bonheur ...

_" Tu me délivreras_

_Tu briseras l'anathème qui me tiens loin de tes bras"_

Après tout ce que nous avions endurer, tous ces dangers bravés ensemble, nous pensions que l'équipe 7 perdurait éternellement. Tout ces souvenirs nous lient à jamais ...

_" Pense à moi_

_Comme je t'aime_

_Rien ne nous séparera_

_Même pas les Crysanthèmes"_

Ces souvenirs sont gravés en moi, alors ... garde confiance.

_"Tu verras on se retrouvera"_

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Pour moi, elle ressemblait plus à une succession de tragédies dont la dernière (la mort) est une délivrance. Car je le sais, je l'ai comprit au seuil de la mort : Naruto, je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te le dire, pour que tu le saches enfin.

_" N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit_

_L'amour est plus fort que tout_

_Ni l'enfer, ni le Paradis_

_Ne se mettrons entre Nous"_

_"Et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur_

_Elle ne prendra que mon âme_

_Mais elle n'aura pas mon coeur"_

Naruto ... pardonne-moi

_" Pense à moi_

_Comme je t'aime_

_Et tu me délivreras_

_Tu briseras l'anathème qui me tient loin de tes bras"_

_"Pense à moi_

_Comme je t'aime_

_Rien ne nous séparera_

_Même pas les crysanthèmes_

_Tu verras on se retrouvrera"_

Mes yeux se sont ouverts, Naruto. Garde espoir, je te le promet :

_"On se retrouvera"_


End file.
